


Stay Awake

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demon Poison, Foreplay, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Protective Jace, Sexy Times, Sweet Magnus, Twenty seven hours of deadline, Worried Magnus Bane, protective isabelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: While hunting a demon Alec gets hit by a virus. A deadly virus that will activate only if he falls asleep within seventy two hours. Will an already sleep deprived Alec survive seventy two hours without falling sleep?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this new Malec fic. It's gonna be two maybe three chapter story. Also I would like to give credit to an awesome writer TheEliteLabRatsLover who allowed me to take lines from her story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec groaned in his sleep when his phone buzzed with a ring tone. He streched his hand with closed eyes ignoring the protest of his sore muscles. Raj informs him there is an demon attack and he's needed at the institute. He lazily sits up on the bed and turns around to look at his boyfriend. Magnus was sleeping peacefully without his makeup looking absolutely amazing. Alec bend down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He waited for few seconds to muster up the energy to make his legs support his own weight

Alec sighed picking up his shirt and was about to pull over his head when it was grabbed from behind. He turned around to see Magnus had fisted his shirt "Where do you think you're going?" 

"Institute. We've a demon attack" 

Magnus frowned getting up "But you just got home two hours back. You've barely slept Alexander" 

"I'll be back soon then I can sleep all I want" 

"But..."

Alec bend down again and kissed Magnus hard on his lips. He pulled away panting and grinned when he saw Magnus's was breathless himself "Will you hold on to that until I return" 

"Ye..Yeah sure" Magnus blushed receiving a small peck on his lips "Come back soon"

"I promise"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The demon had sharp looking pointy spikey things all over his body and was nearly seven feet tall as he towered over Alec. His long uneven nails were ready to pounce on the shadowhuter as a deep growl escaped from his throat. Alec narrowed his eyes adjusting the grip on his blade. He flickered his eyes just for a second to confirm Jace and Izzy were alright. His siblings are in their own fight, slashing one demon after another 

The demon charged forward with a loud yell and at the same moment Alec plunged his blade into demon's chest watching as dark ichor oozed out of his chest. The demon screamed in agony, body starting to dissaper into thin air. Alec looked satisfied with his work and turned around. What he didn't expect was the demon to cut his upper arm by his tail before completely melting into ashes. Alec let out a painful hiss, hand clutching his wounded arm which was now dripping blood

"Alec!" Jace yelled on seeing his brother get hurt. He stabbed another demon and ran towards Alec "Are you okay? Oh shit you're bleeding" 

"I'm fine" Alec gritted his teeth "Are we done?" Jace looked at Izzy who was running towards them "Got them all. Are you okay Alec?" she asked in concern

Alec nodded but next second his legs buckled and he crumbled on the ground

"ALEC!" Jace could feel his parabatai rune burning as he rushed to keep his brother upright. Izzy's eyes widened and she quickly got into action by drawing healing runes on her brother only to realise they were fading as if refusing to take any help "It's not working!"

Alec was breathing hard and fast and face glistened with sweat. His eyes were drooping close and lips partly open trying to take air into his lungs. He cried out in pain when Jace pressed hard on his bleeding arm

"Sorry Alec but I've to stop the bleeding" Jace turned his gaze on Izzy "Call Magnus!"

Izzy nodded pulling out her cell. Her hands fumbled to dial Magnus's number. She could see Alec was getting pale as the seconds ticked by. She sighed in relief when finally heard Magnus's voice at the other end "Isabelle..." 

Izzy cut off Magnus's words getting straight to the point "Magnus we need you. Alec's hurt" 

Magnus's chest tightened, heart racing widly at the news. He hated whenever Alec got hurt and guessing by Izzy's desperate voice the warlock knew the matter was serious "Where are you?"

Izzy shut off her cell after informing Magnus about their location. She saw Alec's head had lolled on Jace's shoulder still breathing heavily through his clenched teeth. She grasped Alec's hand and gave a light squeeze "Hang on Alec" 

Not a minute later Jace saw a portal open infront of them. Magnus stepped out and the sight broke his heart. Alec was cradled between Jace and Izzy with his eyes tightly close and skin almost grey. He hurried his steps and helped Alec from the ground who groaned in his dazed state "I'm here darling. Everything is going to be alright"

Together they reached Magnus's loft where Alec was laid on the couch. The shadowhunter took a shuddering breath when hot pain shot through his entire arm quickly travelling to whole body. Dammit he had suffered worse injuries before and sometimes didn't even bother to inform anyone but right now he felt like his body was being stabbed with hundered knives. With blurry eyes he saw Magnus's worried face and felt guilty for causing trouble "Mag..nus" 

Magnus didn't reply. He was more focused on healing his boyfriend. Jace and Izzy took few steps back giving Magnus room to work on their brother. Hands swirled in air, blue flames danced as Magnus's magic shone on Alec's arm. The venom was difficult to pull but Magnus pushed harder until he saw the wound slowly closing 

Jace sighed in relief now that his parabatai rune was beating steadily. He gave a assuring nod to Izzy who mentally thanked all the angels above. Magnus flickered his eyes on Alec who looked much better than before. His harsh breathing had slowed down and fingers uncurled from the edge of the couch, told him, his boyfriend wasn't in pain anymore. Just when he was about to pull his hand back his eyes fell on the scar beneath Alec's torn shirt. He frowned blinking couple of times "No.." he whispered "No no not this..." 

Izzy stepped forward "What is it?" Magnus pulled his magic back and ran towards the shelf "Stay here. I need to confirm something"

Alec slowly got up from the couch with Jace's help "What's...going on? Where did Magnus go?" Jace shook his head "I don't know. He just took off. How are you feeling now?" 

"I'm good. Just a little dizzy" Alec looked at the direction where Magnus had gone. Izzy stood beside him "That's because of the blood loss. You should rest. Take a nap and..." 

"NO!" Magnus rushed back into the hall holding a book in hand with a distress look on his face "You can't sleep Alexander" 

"What do you mean he can't sleep?" asked Jace

Magnus showed the book to Alec "Is this the demon that hit you with it's tail?" Alec looked at the picture and nodded "Yeah. This was the same demon. Why?" 

Magnus pressed his lips

"Magnus what's going on?" 

"The demon had a virus in his body.....a deadly virus. Something that latches into your bloodstream and duplicates itself" 

"What?" 

Magnus nodded "Once it becomes strong enough, it will start shutting down your organs and literally start tearing down your veins" 

Everyone in the room stood stunned at the news

Magnus continued "However it can only do so, if you fall asleep. It's potency is strong enough when your body is relaxed so you can't fight it yourself"

"No! There has to be a way" Jace protested "Can't you take the virus out?"

"I was able to heal the wound but even my magic can't stop the virus from spreading"

"Is that the reason healing rune didn't work?" asked Izzy and received a nod from the warlock "Like I said this virus will be more effective only when Alec is sleeping so..."

"So we can't let Alec fall asleep" Jace finished his sentence and Magnus nodded again "We just have to wait for the virus to burn through his metabolism" 

"How long will it take?" asked Izzy and Magnus looked towards his boyfriend "Seventy two hours" 

"What!?"

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm afraid so" replied Magnus with heavy voice. 

Alec blinked at Magnus in shock. This stupid simple arm wound could actually kill him if he slept before seventy two hours. He swallowed hard but then forced himself to think straight. He could do this. He was a shadowhuter after all "I can do it" 

Magnus crossed the distance and cupped Alec's face "It's not going to be easy Alexander. You haven't slept well last night...you already are sleep deprived" 

Alec shook his head "I'm fine Magnus. I can do this" Jace placed a hand on Alec's shoulder "You're not alone Alec. We will do whatever it takes to keep you awake" 

Izzy nodded "Jace is right big brother. We won't let anything happen to you" 

Magnus smiled at the siblings but he knew this wasn't as easy as it sounded. It was going to be very difficult to keep Alec awake with the virus inside him but there was also no way he was giving up on this task. He needed to be strong. He was not going to loose the love of his life. The warlock took Alec's hand in his "You're going to be fine" 

"I know. I trust you" said Alec "What about the institute? I can't stay away that long"

"You seriously can't think about institute right now Alec. Your life is at stake here" Izzy scolded and Alec rubbed his face in frustration "You don't expect me to sit here for seventy two hours right? I can stay awake in the institute"

"No. What if something goes wrong. You need to be here so Magnus can help you" 

"But I feel fine"

"Izzy is right Alec. You're not leaving"

"Jace..."

Magnus silently watched the banter between the siblings. He was proud of his shadowhunter for thinking about his duties even when his life was in danger but Jace was also right. Alec couldn't be left alone "What if you ask that Raj guy to report you every two hours. You can run the institute from here. If there's any situation Jace or Izzy can handle it for you"

"Magnus..."

"Please Alexander. Stay close to me" 

Alec stared at Magnus's pleading eyes before giving a small nod "Okay"

"Thank you"

Jace too sighed in relief "So what do you wanna do first? How about we watch some TV?"

Alec shrugged nodding and Magnus clicked his fingers. They took places on the couch with Alec and Magnus sitting together while Jace and Izzy occupied the chairs. Though Alec's focus was on the screen, he knew three pair of eyes were solely focused on him "Guys stop staring at me. I'm not going to sleep" 

Magnus smiled crossing their fingers and shifted his eyes on the screen. Not half way through Alec let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly he was feeling drowsy and weak, like someone was draining his energy from inside. Magnus was on alert when he saw Alec yawn. Worry filled his heart as mind desperately tried to think of another to distract Alec from sleeping "This movie is boring. Why not we do something else...something more active" he looked at the Jace who also noticed Alec's pale face "I agree. Alec likes archery. Why not we do some practice" 

Alec got up from the couch and swayed on his feet. Magnus jumped from the couch and caught Alec's arm "Are you okay?" 

Jace and Izzy ran to Alec's side "Alec?" 

Alec massaged his temples trying to stop the oncoming headache "I'm fine....just dizzy" Magnus nodded "It's the virus" he saw Alec's eyes were squinting in the bright lights but didn't dim them as they would only make him feel comfortable and sleepy. He needed to distract Alec "Let's do the bow and arrow thing" 

Izzy went to grab her brother's bow and arrow while Jace opened the balcony. Magnus felt a tight knot in his stomach when he saw Alec stifle another yawn. This was going to be a long seventy two hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec's eyelids started to droop as his head felt like tons of bricks. He laced his fingers on the arrow and streched it on the bow but he wasn't sure where he was aiming because everything was blur to him. His head was pounding making it impossible to concentrate. He blinked hard and tried to focus on his shooting rather than sleepiness. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep for months. Alec shook his head to keep himself on alert and released his arrow

"That's a very good aim Alexander" Magnus praised even though he couldn't exactly see where the arrow dissapered. For last three hours they have been on the balcony encouraging Alec as he shot one arrow after another. Magnus stood close to Alec inspecting his every move. They had crossed six hours yet it seemed the time was moving at a speed of a tortoise

Izzy came in holding cup of coffee "Time to take a short break. Caffeine will help you stay awake" Jace took the mug and handed it to Alec "You good?" 

Alec nodded taking the mug only to have it slip between his fingers. He winced at the loud shattering noise and clutched his head with both hands, feeling lot worse than before. The sudden rush of blood blocked any sound from outside world. Alec heard a voice and knew someone, probably Magnus who was trying to talk to him but he couldn't hear it through the excruciating throb in his head. He slowly removed his hands and shook his head, pain lessening to the point that he could actually open his eyes "Magnus?"

"Are you okay? You got me worried for there for a while" Magnus held Alec by his arm who was surrounded by Jace and Izzy "What's happening to him?"

"I'm fine Iz" 

Izzy glared at Alec "Fine? You were looking as if you were going to pass out any second" Alec refrained himself from rolling his eyes. Magnus took him by his arm and they slowly walked towards the couch as Alec sank down on it. The hunter could see how worried his siblings looked who were hovering over him "You all should rest. You don't have to stay awake with me"

Jace shook his head "Don't worry about us Alec. We're fine" 

"Magnus is here with me, I think you both should head back to institute" 

"I'm not leaving you" said Izzy

"Neither am I!" stated Jace

Alec looked at Magnus for help who nodded in understanding "What Alec is trying to say you won't be able to help him if you both are exhausted. Go get some rest and come back in few hours. We still have more than forty eight hours to roll" 

"But..." Jace protested 

"I promise to take good care of Alexander and make sure he doesn't fall asleep" 

"What about you? Don't warlocks need rest?" 

Magnus nodded "Ofcourse we do but I have slept well last night. You two come back after midnight and then I'll get my share of sleep. We've to keep ourselves healthy for Alec" 

Jace didn't want to go but Magnus was right. They needed to be fit for Alec "Okay we'll be back soon" he placed his hand on the parabatai rune "Don't you even think of leaving me" 

Alec laughed even though it hurt his head "Go" Izzy came and hugged him tightly "Stay awake okay. We'll be back soon" she received the hug back "I'm not going anywhere Iz" 

Magnus clicked the door shut and sat down next to Alec "Your head is hurting right?" A tired sigh slipped out of Alec's mouth and head titled sideways landing on Magnus's shoulder. Now that Jace and Izzy were gone he could let his guard down "I feel like someone is doing marching practice in my head...like twenty times" he groaned "Magnus don't you have anything to make it stop"

Magnus's heart broke a little on Alec's plea "It's the virus Alexander. Let me massage your temples" he guided Alec's head on his lap "Now try not to close your eyes" 

Alec nodded and Magnus slowly moved his fingers moving them in circular motion. Alec moaned at the little relief, body going slack under Magnus's hands. He tried hard to keep his eyes open but it was nearly impossible with Magnus working so beautifully on his aching head. Suddenly the hands vanished and Alec snapped his eyes open "Why did you stop?" 

"I'm sorry Alexander but you were falling asleep" Magnus helped Alec up who had a small pout on his face "I want more" 

"You should eat something" Magnus got up to avoid Alec's request knowing if he continued with the massage then Alec will definitely fall asleep "I'll bring you your favourite Mexican" 

Alec sighed "Yeah I could eat"

Magnus clicked his fingers and together they ate sharing few stories here and there. Magnus had to stop Alec from over eating as it would only make him drowsy. For next eleven hours Magnus did all he could think of to keep his lover entertained. He showed many magic tricks, he portalled them to different countries, he made Alec smell some of his weird potions which totally snapped him from his dazed state, he even conjured up video game and played with his boyfriend

Alec was beyond exhausted when things quieted down after midnight. He was successfully able to cross twelve hours but now his body was sore and muscles were screaming for help. Currently he was standing on the balcony enjoying the cold breeze while Magnus was talking to Jace. When the air got colder, he decided to get back inside and suddenly his world slowed down around him. He wobbled on his feet and collided with the wall. With a yelp Alec went on his knees groaning at the impact

"Alexander!" Magnus shouted and rushed towards Alec slowly helping him to get up "What happened?" 

Alec kept a tight hold on Magnus's arm unable to trust his legs "I'm fine...I just glitched" he blinked couple of times clear the dark spots. Magnus guided him back inside "Your lack of sleep must be depriving your body. C'mon I'll make you some coffee" 

Alec shook his head "No more. I already had fifteen cups" 

"You need to keep yourself hydrated"

"No"

"Just one more"

"I can't drink anymore coffee!" Alec yelled but regretted when he saw the hurt look on Magnus's face "I'm sorry Magnus. I didn't mean to yell at you"

"It's okay" 

"No no it's not okay. You're trying to help me and I yelled at you. I'm so sorry" Alec's eyes shone with tears with guilt weighing on his tired shoulders. Magnus cupped his face placing a kiss on his forehead "I'm not mad Alec. I can understand you are exhausted and how hard it is for you but we have already crossed one day and you're doing wonderful. I'll not giving up on the basis of simple yell" 

Alec smiled wrapping his arms around Magnus. He buried his face on the crook of his neck and murmured softly "I love you"

Magnus rubbed small circles on Alec's back "And I love you. How about I make you a light cocktail. You'll love my new flavours" 

"Yeah that sounds nice" Alec didn't want to let go. He so badly wanted to close his eyes and sleep in his boyfriend's arms but that was not happening any time soon. He reluctantly slid his hands off and took his place on the couch feeling bone tired

Magnus wished he could switch places with Alec. He hated seeing him suffer. Shadowhuters were strong but even they had their limits. He just hoped Alec would be able to hang on for another two days. He prepared the cocktail and they talked for another hour, well Magnus was mostly talking, until a knock was heard at the front door

"Should be Jace and your sister" said Magnus getting up from the couch. Alec nodded not having strength to open his mouth. When Magnus went to open the door he slapped himself to stay awake but his eyelids weight like tons and one yawn escaped after another. His eyes blinked once...twice and head moved forward without his consent

Magnus let Jace and Izzy in and closed the door "How is he doing?" asked Jace as they walked into the house

"Well Alexander is extremely exahausted. I don't know how long can he...." 

"ALEC!" yelled Izzy when she saw Alec's closed eyes and Magnus's heart dropped to his stomach "No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! This chapter got long so I split it into two. We still have one more to. Thank you for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-))

"ALEC!" screamed Izzy

Magnus whispered a 'No' and ran towards Alec followed by Jace and Izzy. He took Alec's face in one hand tilting his head up and gently slapped with other "Alec wake up! Hey can you hear me? Wake up Alexander!"

"Alec you can't sleep! Wake up!" yelled Jace

Izzy shook Alec by her shoulder "Open your eyes!" she shrieked out loud but Alec's head lolled into Magnus's hands, eyelids straining to open. He could hear Magnus was asking him to do something but he just couldn't hear anything in his drowsy state. Why was Magnus disturbing his sleep? A moan of discomfort passed through his lips and his hand sluggishly went to push the hands that were holding him "Let...mw..sleeewp...so tired"

Magnus slapped again, this time a little harder and Alec's eyes cracked half way through "You can't sleep Alexander! You'll fall into coma and then won't be able to wake up again"

"Fiv...minutes..please" replied Alec as if he didn't hear a word Magnus said. His eyes began to close again and Jace pushed Magnus aside "Move!" To everyone's shock, he drove a solid punch to Alec's jaw who fell on his side with eyes wide open, finally snapping out of his sleep

"What the hell Jace!?" Alec sat upright glaring at his brother

"You're welcome"

"What?" Alec looked at Magnus who sighed in relief "You fell asleep. I thought..." he pressed his lips "I'm so sorry Alec. I shouldn't have left you alone"

Alec stared at Magnus. He didn't realise he had fallen asleep "Don't apologize Magnus. You've done so much for me" said Alec and Jace nodded placing a hand on Magnus's shoulder "He's right. You should get some sleep. We'll be with him"

"No I can't sleep" Magnus looked at Alec "I want to be with you" Alec smiled slowly getting up from the couch "I'm right here. Jace and Izzy are here too. If anything goes wrong, they will call you. Get some sleep"

Magnus didn't want to stay away from Alec. He needed to watch him, make sure he was okay. He couldn't afford to make another mistake. Yes he trusted Jace and Izzy but still his inner protective side didn't want to leave Alec alone. Again he also knew how stubborn his boyfriend was who loved him just like he did. He decided to set an alarm for six hours and then come back to Alec "Okay I'm going to get some sleep but don't hesitate to call me if anything happens"

"We promise" Izzy nodded. Magnus gave a small smile to Alec silently telling him he would be back soon. Alec smiled back "Good night" he supressed another yawn and saw Magnus heading towards his bedroom. He plopped down on the couch with a tired sigh "So what's next?"

Jace grinned sharing a look with Izzy "Have you ever played Truth or Dare before?"

"What's that?"

"Shall we begin Iz?" asked Jace and Izzy nodded smiling "You're going to love this game"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Another five hours passed and it getting so hard for Alec to concentrate. The game was fun which did help him to keep his mind off sleep but now he could barely keep himself upright. The insomnia and the constant ache in his head and body were taking toll on him. Jace would nudged him everytime he started to doze off while Izzy helped him to wash his face with cold water which indeed helped him for about fifteen minutes before he would be thoroughly exhausted again

Alec felt his eyelids literally like thousand pounds bricks, pulling them down. He even thought of taping his eyelids to his forehead. Soon he felt a none too gentle nudge on his shoulder "Stay awake. C'mon tell me your worst nightmare" Jace tried to coax another answer from his brother

Alec struggled to keep his chin up and eyes open as he slowly answered "...Magnus...hurt...he was angry...left me.." his voice slurred. Jace shared a look with Izzy who ran a comforting hand on her brother "Magnus is not going anywhere Alec. He loves you"

Alec nodded tiredly "I love him too....so much" he faintly heard footsteps coming closer and pulled his head high enough to see Magnus walk towards them

"Hey Alexander. Good morning my love" Magnus kissed Alec's forehead who couldn't help dumping all his weight on the warlock by wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine"

Magnus pulled back a little "Hmm...you do look worse" he said trying to lighten up the mood. Alec scrunched his face when Jace and Izzy giggled. He was about to say something when suddenly his vision blurred slightly and he swayed. He shook his head and blinked couple of times only to find he was now sitting on their bed. How did he reach here?

Apparently Magnus knew Alec was about to collapse again so he quickly caught him before he could fall "I think a hot bath would help him. His muscles must be aching and it will help with his insomnia"

"Yeah okay. Good idea. Let me help him to your room" Jace took hold of Alec's one arm and slung it over his shoulder "C'mon buddy"

Together they made Alec sit on the bed and Jace left them alone joining Izzy in the hall. Magnus clicked his fingers to draw a nice warm bath and then to remove Alec's clothes who snapped his eyes open shivering when cold wind touched his bare skin "What are you doing?"

Magnus pulled Alec up and towards the bathroom "I drew you a bath Alexander. Your favourite sandalwood flavour. It will help your sore muscles" Alec had no energy to respond. He just walked into the tub and fully immersed himself, groaning loudly when his muscles melted in the warm water. He clenched his eyes shut and wished he wouldn't have to open them but Magnus was calling him and he had to answer "I'm...awake"

Magnus smiled "Good. You can close your eyes when I wash your hair but keep talking to me okay"

"Yeah"

Magnus picked up his shampoo bottle "So tell me when was the first time you killed a demon?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world was blur to Alec for next twenty four hours and random images floated aimlessly around the pool of his thoughts as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane. A tap on his arm momentarily brought him back to the outside world but after few seconds, he was lost again. Alec knew Magnus was trying to talk to him, staring dead in the eye but he just couldn't focus. His whole world simply felt low resolution like a bad quality movie. Confusion blossomed in his heart resulting sluggish movements and words "Are you.. tired Mags"

Magnus wiped Alec's face with cold cloth "I'm fine Alec but you too are doing great"

"Hang on buddy. You only have eighteen hours to go" Jace encouraged placing a glass of water near Alec's lips. He brushed off excess water with his thumb that dripped from Alec's lips feeling bad for his brother. He looked at the clock and wished time would take a long jump so Alec wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Izzy felt a lone tear escape from her eyes. Never in life had she ever seen Alec so vulnerable. She knew it was the virus and the lack of sleep that was making him weak but still she wanted her normal strong brother back soon. She hated how none of healing or stamina runes were working on Alec which only added more pressure on his body

"Leave me alone!" yelled Alec as another wave of dizziness hit him. He didn't know who he was yelling at but the people surrounding and constantly telling him to stay awake was irritating him to no limits. He tried to take few steps back but wobbled and within seconds his legs gave out again. His back collided with the cold floor followed by his head and white hot pain seared through his skull as he heard loud shouts of his name

"Alexander!"

"Oh my God! Alec are you okay?" Izzy's hand flew on her mouth in shock. Jace ran to catch him but was two seconds late "Shit! Alec?"

Magnus watched in horror as Alec's legs gave out. He rushed towards him running a hand on his chest "Are you okay? Please Talk to me"

Alec moaned, dizziness finally dissipating being replaced by even worse pain that spread from the base of his skull to the rest of his body, as if its plusing with his veins everytime his heart pumps. He forced his eyes to open and pointed at the back of his head "Hurts"

"Let me take a look" Magnus and Jace helped him up supporting most of his weight. Magnus checked Alec's head running a hand on his hair. He was glad there was no bleeding "It's going to be alright. You're fine"

Alec shook his head a little looking straight at Magnus with his blurry eyes "I can't do...this anymore. Please let...me sleep"

"Few more hours buddy. Then you can sleep as long as you want" Jace spoke softly from behind but Alec whimpered "I can't...stay awake" his head fell on Magnus's shoulder "Please Mags"

Izzy had to stop herself from crying "You're almost there Alec. Please stay with us"

"Please Mags" Alec begged weakly clutching Magnus's shirt

 

_"Please Mags"_

Magnus's eyes widened as an idea struck him "Let's get him to our bedroom. I've an idea how to keep him awake" 

"A bath?"

"No. Something different"

"What are you going to do Magnus?" asked Izzy but Magnus shook his head "No time to explain. Jace help me get Alec in our bedroom" Jace nodded getting up from the floor and then grabbing Alec by his arms "C'mon Alec..keep your eyes open for me" 

Alec obeyed rubbing his sleepy eyes. He walked robotically in between Jace and Magnus until they reached their bedroom. A part of him was surprised how his legs were still functioning. He was again made to sit on the bed and Magnus turned to face the siblings "You two have to leave" 

"Why?" asked Izzy who had followed them inside

"Because what I'm going to do next doesn't need an audience" replied Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Okay I get! I'm really bad at tagging number of chapters. I still have one more to go because I can't write scenes in brief. This chapter also got long but I promise next one will be the final one
> 
> (Smiles sheepishly) Didn't know even foreplay could consume my half of the chapter! Hope it came out right. 
> 
> Thank you sooooo much for reading guys.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"What I'm going to do next doesn't need an audience" replied Magnus

Jace had a confused look on his face "Doesn't need an audience? What are you planning to do Magnus?" he flicked his eyes on Alec to make sure he hadn't dozed off. He got even more confuse when he saw Magnus had a faint blush on his face "Why are your cheeks red?" Izzy too narrowed her eyes in confusion. She was definitely missing something here

"Do you really want me to say how I'm going to keep Alec distracted when we are in our bedroom?" Magnus pressed the word 'bedroom' hoping the blond shadowhuter would get a hint. Izzy on the other hand now knew exactly what Magnus meant and she smiled curling her lips "Ah...Jace we should leave them alone" the girl started pulling her brother out of the room

"But why?" asked Jace still being an oblivious hunter "We could be helpful" 

Magnus's eyes widened "You absolutely cannot be helpful! By the Lilith! Are you always like this with Clary?" 

"What?"

"Jace just get out of the room!" said Izzy trying to control her laugh

"But..."

Magnus threw a glare at Jace "Fine! Hear it out loud.. I'm going to distract Alec by foreplay. Is that fine with you? Now go and take a long break. We'll come out when I'm done" 

Jace almost choked on his saliva. He now understood why Magnus wanted him out. The young hunter didn't argue anymore "Yeah...umm.. okay.. that's an idea.. yeah that would work...you can continue" he did an about turn and quickly exited the room. Izzy closed the door and Magnus clicked his fingers to place a lock. He turned around and his heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he saw Alec slumping backwards on the bed "Oh no no...no sleep!" 

 

 

Alec's body ached, his eyelids felt like bricks, his head throbbed and his body felt empty yet weighed down like cement. He was trying to focus on what Magnus was discussing with Jace but to be honest he didn't care. Right now all he wanted to do was to curl into small ball and sleep. By the Angel he was never going to take sleep for granted ever again. His finger roamed on the soft mattress below him and he groaned. Why on the earth did they make him sit on the bed that was literally calling him to dreamland. Alec lifted his head and noticed they were still taking. Good. Maybe he could take a quick nap before anyone notices. His body obeyed him and drifted backwards

Magnus hurried his steps and caught Alec with one arm hooked on his back before his body could hit the bed "Oh no no...no sleep" 

Alec whined in Magnus's hold. Just when he was going to complain a pair of familiar lips were pressed hard on his that knocked the wind out of him. He only had a second to react before Magnus pressed his tongue on the seam of his lips demanding access. Alec caught Magnus's shoulders for support as he felt sudden rush of blood in his head. He had kissed Magnus so many times but this kiss was so different. It was hot and passionate, something that totally brought Alec back to real world 

Magnus pulled back panting and saw Alec was breathless as well "Magnus what was..." he could feel his heart beat widly and become more aware of the situation

Magnus ran a finger on Alec's lips "You like that?" his other hand moved under the hem of Alec's shirt caressing his bare waist. Alec felt a shudder run through him when Magnus started nibbling his jaw, trailing his lips behind his ear knowing how sensitive he was "Mag..Magnus.."

Magnus hummed in question. He was so glad that Alec was responding to his touches. He could feel his racing heartbeats under his palm but then Alec's hand weakly pushed him away "Not now....so tired"

Magnus wasn't going to give up easily. He needed to keep going. Surely he wasn't intending on having sex but he wanted Alec to concentrate on the foreplay rather than his exhaustion and sleep. He purred near Alec's ears making sure he brushed his lips on the curves "What if I do this?" he took his earlobe between his teeth and ran a tongue 

Alec moaned and closed his eyes but his mind was wide awake. He was and enjoying Magnus's sexy touches and wanted to join him but his body was betraying him which felt like it had been run by a truck 

Magnus made his next move and slowly laid Alec down on the bed. Now this was HIS favourite part, Alec's deflect rune which was the most sensitive part of his body. He could ravish his Alec's neck for hours and still would be thirsty for more. Magnus smriked when Alec unconsciously (or out of habit) tiltled his head to his side as if silently asking him to take care of his desires 

Magnus buried his face under Alec's neck, tongue and teeth dragging against the raced skin of the rune. Alec's chest was heaving short breaths as he gripped Magnus's arms tightly "Please.. Mags" 

Magnus smiled. These were the words that struck an idea on his mind to keep Alec awake and it was working. And he could tell Alec was infact enjoying himself from the sounds coming out of him. He sucked the skin hard enough to draw a whine out of his boyfriend "You're so beautiful Alexander" he murmured against the soft bruised skin "Let me take care of you"

Alec was more than happy to let Magnus take control since he didn't have the energy to even move his limbs. Every brush of Magnus's mouth or teeth would draw a shudder out of him and he weakly clutched the sheets below. Alec jerked his lips responding to hard sucking and Magnus grinned "Do you want me to continue?"

"Ye..Yes!" Alec felt every nerve on his body was on fire. He could stay awake for centuries if Magnus was willing to continue to take him apart.

 

 

 

For next few hours Magnus showed Alec the true meaning of foreplay. He pulled out atleast three orgasms from Alec and even had one for himself. He then helped Alec take a warm shower and dressed him in comfortable clothes "How are you feeling my love?"

Alec stared with his blood shot eyes, hunched shoulders and loosely hanging limbs on his body. He wanted to say so many things. Whatever Magnus did to him was amazing and surely helped his sore muscles and headache. He wanted to thank Magnus for thinking a little weird but effective way to keep him awake but only manage to croak out two words "How long?" 

Magnus checked the time "Only six more hours to go" he gave an encouraging smile "You can do this" Alec nodded. He so badly wanted this to get over soon. Six hours. He can do this. He will do this. He has to...

"Alec!" Magnus gently tapped on Alec's face "Open your eyes darling" 

Alec blinked sluggishly. Did he just fell asleep on his two legs? He shook his head and inhaled deeply "Sorry" 

"Don't apologize. Why not we get out of this room huh? Jace and Izzy are waiting for us outside" Magnus held his hand out and Alec grasped it after two attempts. Damn he was getting worse. Together they walked in the hall where Jace was cleaning his blade while Izzy had dozed off on the couch. She's sleeping! Alec couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy run through him. When will I get to sleep?

"Hello kids" Magnus broke the silence and Jace turned to face him. Izzy too woke up and looked at the pair. They could see the visible bruises on Alec's neck leading to an awkward silence was in the room before Magnus spoke again "Anybody up for pizza?" 

 

They ate for next hour

Magnus took Alec to one of his favourite places in Paris cutting another hour from the deadline

Jace discussed minor issues at the institute coaxing a solution from his brother

Izzy played some high music to distract Alec and made him drink more caffeine 

 

 

Alec was extremely exhausted and on the verge of fainting. He still had an hour to conquer but his body and mind had given up on him. No matter how Magnus or his siblings tried to keep him awake, everything seem to backfire. Alec was now sitting on the couch with his head rested at the back, eyes barely open

"Magnus he's not responding! We need to do something" Izzy's high pitched desperate voice echoed in Magnus's loft

"The virus acting at its peak" Magnus tried not to panic as he rubbed Alec's hands "Alexander can you hear me?" 

No response

"Can't we try your bedroom thing again?" Jace suggested but Magnus shook his head "I don't think it's going to work" he tapped on Alec's face "Alexander please open your eyes" 

Nothing

Izzy started crying "No...Alec! Wake up!" 

"We're losing him!" Jace clutched his parabatai rune with panic filled eyes

"You're not leaving me!" Magnus's eyes shone with tears gripped Alec's collar "I'm not going to let you go! I love you Alexander...don't do this to me" 

No response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting final part tomorrow. Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuuge heartfelt THANKS to all my awesome readers who have read this story and left comments and kudos. On with the next and last chapter
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec tried to keep his eyes open, he really did but it was impossible after being awake for more than three days. A mundane in his case would surely have lost his mind by now. Being a shadowhunter was the only thing that was keeping him from going insane. His head had become foggy like he had drunk ten bottles of alcohol even if he hadn't taken a sip. Every single hair on his eyelash weigh more than it should...no scratch that.. everything about him felt heavy slowly pulling him into blissful state of dreamland

If this was how he was suppose to die, Alec wanted to open his eyes and capture last images of Jace, Izzy and the person who he loved the most and has been fighting so hard for him...Magnus. He wanted to tell Magnus how much he loves him. He wanted to apologise for giving up but couldn't get his tongue to work. He pushed his eyes open and Magnus's blurry face came into his view before they drooped close again

Magnus hadn't felt this helpless on centuries. Was he actually going to loose Alec today? It was like all his experience and knowledge were useless to him. Nothing was working on Alec and with every second he was getting closer to his death. He cupped Alec's face and yelled "Wake up! Please wake up"

Jace could feel it. His parabatai rune was burning fiercely on his side. He bend half way down and gasped as it throbbed. Alec was dying right infront of him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Tears welled up in his eyes as a scream tore out of his mouth "Alec!"

A ringtone

Izzy pressed the green button when she saw it was her mother calling. She needed to tell her about Alec "Mom.."

"Where are you Isabelle? There's a report of a demon attack in Bloomen alley. Where is Alec? I've tried to call him so many times but he isn't answering"

Demon attack..Alec... these words echoed in Izzy's mind and an idea struck her "Mom I'll call you back" she hang up without waiting for Maryse to reply and pulled Magnus towards Jace

"What are you doing?" asked Magnus "I'm not giving up on Alec"

"I'm not asking you to give up. I got an idea"

"What Iz?" Jace asked breathing heavily

"Mom said there's a demon attack. We have to get Alec over there"

Jace frowned "Are you crazy? You want to take Alec in demon hunting"

"Yes but only for him to see a threat on Magnus's life"

Magnus narrowed his eyes in confusion "Threat on my life? Care to elaborate?" Izzy nodded "Alec loves you very much Magnus. His worst fear is of losing you. What if we let a demon hurt you infront of Alec..."

"He might snap out of his sleep" finished Jace "Yes.. we should do that. Alec will come back for Magnus"

Magnus didn't know what to say as he felt little unsure about the plan but right now he was willing to try anything that would save Alec's life "Let's do it"

Izzy caught Magnus's arm "Wait! We didn't ask you if you're okay with..."

"Getting hurt?" Magnus smiled "I'm ready to get hurt million times for Alexander. Let's go" he and Jace hauled up an almost unconscious Alec who let out a small moan but otherwise remained unresponsive. Magnus opened a portal and stepped in with Izzy following them

 

 

 

There were atleast ten demons. Jace and Magnus got into action fighting them while Izzy stayed near Alec who was propped against a wall, couple of feet away, to protect him in case a demon came to attack him. Magnus and Jace quickly narrowed the demons down to two. Izzy knelt down next to Alec and waited for her signal

Magnus saw the demon raised his blade to attack him and this time he did nothing to defence himself. He gasped in pain when the demon drew the blade on his upper arm

Izzy shook Alec's shoulders harder and raised her voice "Alec wake up! Magnus is hurt! You hear me? Magnus needs you! Wake up!"

Jace took care of one more demon. He turned to see Magnus was clutching his bleeding arm and hoped Alec would wake up soon

Another slash on Magnus's chest and he yelled "ALEXANDER!"

Izzy desperately tried to wake her brother "Please Alec wake up! Magnus is in danger!"

 

 

_"Magnus is in danger!"_

 

 

Alec's eyes snapped open followed by a loud gasp. He pushed himself off the wall and scrambled on his feet. Izzy took a step back smiling in relief. Alec saw Magnus was on the ground bleeding and adrenalin rushed into his veins "Get away from him!" he wobbled few steps before picking up a sword from the ground and threw it straight on demon's chest 

Magnus smiled broadly

Jace sighed in relief, parabatai rune regaining his normal rhythm 

Izzy thanked all the angels above 

Alec slowly walked towards Magnus and slumped down next to him "Are you alright?" Magnus nodded "I'm now. Thank you for saving my life"

"You're bleeding. Are you sure you're okay?" Alec had tears in his eyes, hands sluggishly trying to stop the blood which broke Magnus's heart. He got up and cupped Alec's jaw "I'm fine Alexander. You came back to me, that's what matters to me the most" 

Alec frowned, adrenalin still pumping in his body. What was Magnus talking about? Came back from where? He saw Jace and Izzy run towards him and then gave him a big hug "What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" asked Jace pulling back and Alec looked at him and then at Magnus. Images of last three days came rolling infront of his eyes and he almost lost balance "By the Angel...that was all real?" 

Magnus caught him wincing when his wounds burned on the contact "Unfortunately yes. You were falling into coma and Izzy thought the only way to bring you back... was you to see me get hurt" 

Alec glared at Izzy through his blurry eyes

Magnus nudged Alec's hand "Don't be mad at her. I'll heal okay. I'm so happy her plan worked. Besides you only have last ten minutes left Alexander" 

Alec nodded pulling away from Magnus as his eyes fell on the wounds. What if he hadn't woken up? How long was Magnus willing to get hurt for him? He wanted to yell at Izzy and even Magnus for taking huge risk but he was so tired. He sighed back in Magnus's arms who held him tightly "Let's get back home" 

 

 

 

"Can I please sleep now?" Alec begged, head rested on Magnus's lap and limbs dangling from the couch. He was trying hard not to close his eyes or even blink. Magnus bend down to place a kiss on his forehead and looked at Jace "How many minutes more?" 

Jace's eyes never left the watch on his hand "Almost there....few more seconds..

"Jace..." Alec whined like a five year old

"...and you're up! Seventy two hours deadline is over!" he declared sighing in relief

"Oh Thank God!" Alec felt the weight lifted off his shoulders despite the insomnia keeping him down. Magnus blew out the breath he was holding. Finally Alec was free of virus. He placed his palm over Alec's exhausted eyes "Go to sleep darling. No one's going to stop you now" 

"Thank you" Alec mumbled with a small smile. Izzy brought a blanket and covered her brother. Within seconds Alec was snoring softly as he sunk into deeper slumber, cheek nestled comfortably on Magnus's thigh who slowly slid a hand into Alec's hair, fingers carefully stroking the thick dark strands. Alec murmured unintelligibly at the contact and burrowed his face tighter against Magnus's thigh exhaling a content sigh

"It's been long seventy two hours. You both should go back to the institute and rest" said Magnus and Jace nodded "Okay and tell Alec not to worry about the institute. He can sleep as long as he wants" 

"Yeah keep him here for atleast a week" said Izzy

Magnus smiled "I'll let him know. Thank you Izzy. Your idea saved Alec's life" 

"I didn't do it alone. I'm glad he's back with us" Izzy looked at her brother one last time and walked out of the loft with Jace.

Magnus clicked his fingers to shut the door and smiled fondly looking at his sleeping boyfriend. He bowed down again and pressed a long kiss on Alec's cheek, his nose lightly grazing affectionately against Alec's skin. His fingers rubbed soothingly at the nape of Alec's neck and his thumb caressed Alec's cheekbone lovingly "Sweet dreams my Angel" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
